Aikatsu Legend Chapter 9- Cai's amazing gym!
"Hey...Ai, have you seen Cai today yet?" I panted, finally catching up with her from our run together. "Hm...now that I think of it Aya~San....no I haven't." Ai said sweetly- turning to me her blonde hair bopping up as she did. "Cut that out." I chuckled, putting my hands on my hips as she raised an eyebrow up. "What do you mean, idiot mc newbie face?" Ai growled, turning to face me. "That's more like it." I smirked before we continued to run, my skill keeping me twenty meters behind Ai. Suddenly Ai grinded to a hault as we spotted a group gathered around a lamp post including Hiro, Miyu and Mai. Aki wasn't there, unsurprisingly. She had to try and hide herself from anyone who might recognise her from the past, or a team rocket spy. Me and Ai approached, Ai using her freakishly strong elbows to push me and her through the crowd to see the poster on the Lamppost. And what was on the poster shocked us, it said: Come to Cai's amazing gym! We have rasin cookies and cold tea- because it's eeeeeeeeviiiilllll! The gym is hidden somewhere in the school grounds, somewhere I got stuck in a very sticky situation! Entry fee is one donut! Also, whoever can beat me gets a special prize: info about who stole Mew that I got from something I found! Also, heads up! You can't you legendaries- it's not fair! As people saw us in the crowd they looked at us coldly and grabbed me and Ai's arms. "You two are Cai's friends right?" One said, a third year I recognised as Ayumi, giving us a sharp death stare. "That means..." Another said, a silver haired second year I knew to be called Cera- who didn't even look up from her book as she spoke. "You probably know exactly where Cai is." "So, show us right now- please!" A second year giggled with confidence, taking it like a joke- I believe her name was Masami, but I couldn't remember completely. But that doesn't matter, I was panicking and freaking out. And Ai was freaking out even more, snapping at every student and ended up biting the people who were holding us back before I grabbed her hand and we bolted into hiding. "Listen up, lovesick ugly jr. We need to find out where Cai is and get there before everyone else- where she got stuck in a sticky situation huh? Alright, stop being a smelly dumb idol for two minutes Aya and solve it." Ai said, looking at me coldly and I rolled my eyes. "I complained once and now you're just going overboard on showing me your true self?" I shook my head and sighed, standing up. "A sticky situation... Huh? When did we have a life threatening situation either her..." I mumbled to herself before a Pokeball started to wiggle in my bag, I took it out and my Ariados burst out of the bit and a thought appeared in my head and the same idea appeared in Ai's mind. "That...Ariados... when we were looking for Mew!" She gasped before I grabbed her and Ariados, hearing the other students follow us as I used Ariados' web to swing from tree to tree going at a faster pace than running. We came to the spot that I had met Ariados and there was Cai and table with rasin cookies and cold tea. She clapped her hands and approached us, before she pulled us in and whispered to us sharply in the ears. "You got the stuff?" She smirked, before Ai sighed and rolled her eyes- tossing Cai a donut. Cai merrily ate it, her eyes lighting up. Before she grabbed one two of her Pokeballs, spinning them on her middle fingers. "Guessing this is gonna be a double battle, huh?" Cai giggled. "Woo! Double the fun!" Ai got out a Pokeball and threw it out, Vulpix coming out. I saw Ariados in my hands and I nodded, letting her jump Infront of me ready for battle. Cai winked at us before jumping up energetically, throwing out her Wooper and Pikachu. I turned to Ai and she nodded with a thumbs up. "Vulpix, Fire spin on the two!" Ai called, sending a spiral of fire at the two Pokémon making Cai nervously laugh. "You really think you can do that? I've got a water type!" Cai then looked at Wooper. "Water gun! Put out the fire before it hits you, jokes on you two! Your moves can do nothing to me!" She said as the firespin was put out and I winked to Ai. Just as the Pokémon were gloating, swords came flying at the Pokémon before they shattered. "Too excited to hear my command to Ariados, huh?" I smirked before Pikachu used attract. "Shoot..." I mumbled, realising the Pikachu was male and Vulpix and Ariados were female. "We can't give up, you cheesy digus!" Ai growled before she flicked out her hands. "There's one move that my Vulpix won't ignore out of infatuation...Vulpix use Attract!" Ai smirked at the Pokémon started to fall in line with Vulpix, playing Cai at her own game. Then an idea popped into my head. "Ariados, use infestation! If you can't control yourself out of love those other bugs can't!" I called as small bugs attacked the two Pokémon. Making Cai nervous before she sprung up again with energy. "You know what? I'll make it so the bugs don't know which Pikachu to attack! Double team!" Cai sprang up and around twenty Pikachu clones appeared. "Now, Wooper! Finish the two off with icebeam!" The Wopped used icebeam, hopping on all of the Pikachu clones- giving the Pokémon all the angles to freeze the two Pokémon at. Ai and I gasped, as our two Pokémon fainted and Cai approached us. "Guess who's the winner!?" She giggled before she hugged us. "Thank you...I had fun...and just for that I'll tell you anyway!" "You will?!" I gleamed, my face lighting up. "Sure! Right after you all watch my concert." I knew there was a catch, but I didn't mind it. Later on we went to Cai's concert, there weren't many people there just for Cai since the concert was a showcase of beginning pop types as a whole, although me and Ai got incredibly bored and she started doing my nails while we waited for her to burst into stage. Eventually she did, wearing a crayon spring coord. One I hadn't seen before, but it was quite nice. They all walked onto stage and started dancing immediately, so synchronised- so happy. The constant changing expressions on all of their faces was the true upside to all of Cai's performances. "Summer beach, Summer day, Playing with the faye. Collect a shell or maybe two- I swear this innocence that I convey, Will last forever and every single day Mainly I just want to have fun with you!" Wooper used water gun making a massive shoot of water burst out behind Cai, Pikachu used double team- making clones of herself appear. Cai then ran onto the water sprout and it lifted her up- then all the clones of Pikachu jumped over Cai one at a time- each pulling a different pose. "'Cuz jumping up is just my way! I leap past every single day- No time to count the time or to make sure lyrics rhyme! I'm not gonna waste my days doing mundane tasks! So you gotta have some sunny fun with me!" Cai's aura activated, there were crayons, hearts, speech bubbles and orange sparkles everywhere along with childish crayon drawings and ice cream cones. They all continued dancing, the joy visible in all their eyes. "Like an ice cream cone, With the perfect chocolate sprinkles- Everything I do is so cool yet sweet! Swimming until my legs grow sore, Wrinkles forming on my fingers- Lucky summer days!" Pikachu used Electro ball, small balls of electricity going everywhere and Wooper used Ice beam, freezing them before they shattered and broke into sparkles that cascaded them all before they formed a club in the sky. "'Cuz jumping up is just my way! I leap past every single day- No time to count the time or to make sure lyrics rhyme! I'm not gonna waste my days doing mundane tasks! So you gotta have some sunny fun with me!" Wooper used round before concealing the small music notes in mud bombs everywhere- and flinging them into the air, the trio of them jumping on the balls of mud and making the music notes pop out of them and fly into the audience before they poofed into sparkles. "Drawing pictures at sunset- Dancing and jumping when everythings moonlit- Claim a kingdom of sandcastles as the sun rises! Excitement just won't let me sleep!" Finally Pikachu used attract so many times that it formed a slide shape, Wooper then quickly used Ice beam- to freeze the hearts into an icy pink heart. The trio slid down it and pulled a pose at the bottom as it shattered behind them into sparkles of glimmering ice and hearts. "'Cuz jumping up is just my way! I leap past every single day- No time to count the time or to make sure lyrics rhyme! I'm not gonna waste my days doing mundane tasks! So you gotta have some sunny fun with me!" They all continued dancing before Cai activated the Crayon Spring special appeal. She grabbed a massive crayon and posed with it three times, dragging it across some paper before the smilely face she had drawn on the paper popped out the paper and Cai and her two Pokémon posed on it before the performance ended. After the concert we ran up to her behind stage, eager to know the answer. Ai grabbed her hands and looked her dead seriously in the eye. "What do you know about the missing Mew?" She asked bluntly. Cai yawned and looked away, before looking at the two of us again. "Funny that, I don't remember now." She smiled, giggling nervously. Me and Ai both sighed and patted her on the back before walking off, discussing what we were really expecting from Cai. Cai stayed behind and smirked, of course she wasn't doing to give away her one advantage she had over everyone else in terms of the mystery. Of course she wasn't going to tell them that two team rocket grunts were responsible for the stealing of Mew...and they were two unknown students of the school.